A wounded dog?
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Lin is alone in her life ever since her brother passed away. what happens when she finds a wounded...dog? will the next morning hold suprises for her? will she find true love?sethxoc
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lin is dumped in an old house that her parents are going to buy in Forks. For two months! One night during a thunder storm a wounded dog scratches on her front door. At least …it looks like a dog. Will this dog bring true love to Lin who has never been loved before? Not even by her own parents!

A/N: WARNING, I WILL PROBABLY HAVE NO RHYME OR REASON TO THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES AND I SHOULD DEFINETELY GET GOING ON THOSE OR PEOPLE WILL START SHOWING UP AT MY HOUSE WITH PITCH FORKS. HAHAHAH! BAD JOKE! LIVE WITH IT. I JUST DID THIS ON A WHIM. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS WILL BE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

I huddled under my hello kitty comforter. Lame, yes, but I like the cat, she's got spunk. It was raining, again, in Forks. My parents had dropped me off two days ago to go to Aruba. I didn't really mind. I have been taking care of myself for twelve years, since I was five. My brother had died in a car wreck with a drunk driver. He was eighteen, a football captain and a straight A student. Needless to say we were devastated. He was my best friend and then he was just gone. What was worse was that my parents just stopped taking care of me.

I had to grow up fast. It's not like I'm a drug dealer or something. My parents make a comfortable living and I'm always fed. I just get this feeling that they would trade me to have my brother back. I have okay grades and I absolutely loathe sports. I see them every once in a while. When they have connecting flights in wherever we live at the time.

Another bolt of lightning shot through the sky followed by a clap of thunder. I jumped. I hated thunderstorms. The worst part was the electricity in the house went out so I couldn't even turn on the lights to try and read a good book.

Another clap of thunder, I cried out. This is sooooo much fun! Sarcastic much. I picked up my comforter and sneaked down the hallway to the living room. I hated staying in one room when I was alone. I usually went around the house at least once before I even attempted sleep. I was extremely paranoid from late night marathons of Law&Order SVU. Darn you! I settled on the couch with the comforter bunched around me. That's when I heard the noise.

It was a scratch and then a whine. It was coming from the front door. Oh god! I was going to die! Shut up Lin! Stop being so dramatic. Take deep breaths in out in out in out. Now go look through the front window. I obeyed my inner voice and got up from the safety of the couch.

I pulled back the curtain slowly. I yelped. There was something big slumped on my front porch. And when I say big I mean BIG. It looked like small hippo was trying to get into my house. Then another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and I gasped. It was a dog. I was a sucker for dogs. I threw off my comforter and opened the door. The dog looked up at me with big brown eyes. "Come here baby it'll be okay come in." I opened the door wide so that it could fit its bulk through. I t hesitated but then walked in. it limped to the middle of the living room and collapsed.

I ran to it and held its huge head between my hands. "You poor animal. I'll help you. Stay." I called over my shoulder and walked to the bathroom. I got a whole bunch of towels then walked back in. the dog hadn't moved. It was staring at me though. I got on my knees next to it. It was a beautiful sandy color. I picked up a towel and gently started to towel it off.

"You know you're very pretty. I never had a dog before. I would love to keep you but you don't look like a stray. You'll probably belong to someone." I started talking to it. I liked talking to dogs. They weren't judgmental. They just listened. Next I started on his huge body. That by the way is how I found it was a boy.

"I wish you could stay with me. I'm all alone. Maybe I could just keep you forever. "He actually seemed to perk up at this information. "Probably not. You seem pedigree. You are probably at least five thousand dollars."

He actually looked sad. "Don't worry." I said trying to make him look happy. "We still have tonight." He wagged his tail. "Now you need a name. How about Peanut butter?" I asked it barked. "Okay. How about shaggy?" it barked again. " Okay." I thought for a second. "Sandy? You look like the beach." I said. He thought for a moment then wagged its tail. "Sandy? Good I love that name."

I talked to Sandy until three in the morning. I talked to him about my family, my brother, school. Everything. He was a great listener. Then the power came back on and I yawned. So did Sandy. "Time for bed." I announced." Goodnight Sandy. Don't worry well find your real family tomorrow." I said the kissed his muzzle and wrapped another comforter around him. I laid down on the couch and put my hand on Sandy stomach.

"I'm happy I have someone to stay with tonight. I'll protect you and you can protect me okay?" as if confirming this he put one of his huge paws on my hand. It was in that moment that I knew I would never give Sandy back to whoever owned him. He was mine. I needed him. With that I fell asleep.

O0o0O

The next morning I woke up happy. That was until I felt something weird on my hand. It wasn't Sandy's paw. It wasn't furry. It was smooth. I looked over the couch and I almost fainted. There was an extremely naked guy lying on my living room floor. How did I know he was naked you ask? Well the comforter was only covering about five percent of his body. Which was, thankfully, the most private area.

Next I noticed that this certain naked guy was EXTREMELY hot. He had a russet tan skin. He had a six pack and shoulder length black hair that was rich and smooth. And his shoulders! Oh my god! This guy must have some sort of angel looking out for him because he was doing great in the looks department. I shook my head. There is a naked burglar in my house and I'm checking him out. I need to be committed or something. I cannot be normal.

And were was Sandy. What did this guy do with Sandy? I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere. What if he hurt him? Oh man! This was not good.

I pulled my hand away softly. He frowned in his sleep. I thought it looked pretty cute. Snap out of it Lin! I got off the couch and stepped over the sleeping man. I went to the far end of the room and then I screamed. The guy jumped up and I got an eyeful. And I don't want to seem crude but it wasn't that bad of a view.

I turned to my side then said, "Pants!" "Whuh?" he asked still a little tired. "Pants!" "Oh!" then I heard a shuffle and he said, "You can look now." I turned and he was indeed covered. He had the comforter wrapped around his waist.

"Okay. One; what are you doing here? Two; where is Sandy? And three; why in the hell are you naked?" I shouted the last part. He flinched and sat on the couch.

"Those are actually all the same question Lin." He said thoughtfully. His voice was so deep and beautiful it took me second to catch up with his words.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Visions of him stalking me flashed through my mind. I shook it off. I really needed to see a therapist.

He looked up at me with brown eyes. My breath caught in my throat when I recognized them. "You told me last night Lin."

"Sandy?" I said breathless. How could I forget the eyes of the only friend I had had in twelve years. I slid down the wall and looked out the window. The sun was shining for the first time since I got there. I remembered my father saying something about a beach nearby.

I got up. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I don't know what I was doing. I was going to the beach with a guy that used to be dog. Needless to say this was definitely strange, but if you can't beat 'em join 'em.

I got my favorite red bathing suit with Hawaiian flowers. Then I went to my parent's room which was spotless since they were never there and got a pair of blue surfer shorts for the guy. Good thing my dad was a little heavy because even with the extra room it was still going to be tight fit.

I walked back down the stairs and walked into the living room. The guy was still on the couch. "What's your name?" I asked him handing him the shorts.

"Seth Clearwater." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook and smiled. "Hi Seth, I'm Lin McCarty." He smiled and dropped my hand went into the hallway to change. I grabbed my car keys, two towels and my cell phone. Seth came out seconds later looking too good for words in the swimsuit.

"Wow." I breathed. Oh god! I said that out loud didn't I?

Seth just smiled. I laughed. "Les go." I said and grabbed his hand towing him to the car. He followed compliantly and got into my old Chevy truck. I got into the drivers seat and he got into the small passengers set, well small for him.

"You are one strange girl." He said. "I like it." He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and pulled out of the drive way. "So how d we get to the beach?" I asked him. He gave me directions and we got there in no time.

We set up on the beach and I laid down on the towel. He looked me over for a second and then sat down. "Aren't we going in the water?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't you want to enjoy the sun first, then we can get wet." I said. He nodded.

We sat for a few minutes in silence. "So Seth, how are you and Sandy the same person?" I asked casually even though I was burning with curiosity. He looked into my eyes for a second as if trying to word something correctly. "I am a werewolf."

I thought about it for a second then said, "That makes sense." He looked at me like I just ate a chicken head. "Tell me more." I said quickly before he said anything.

Two hours later I was an expert on werewolves. I sighed. He sighed. We looked out over the horizon then I jumped up. Which made him jump. "Water time!" I shouted. I grabbed his hand which engulfed mine and ran towards the water. I jumped in up to my thighs. This time I didn't let go of his hand which he didn't seem to mind. I splashed him with the water and he splashed me back. There weren't very many waves which I was disappointed, but it was great for swimming.

I let go of Seth's hand and dived in. I swum under the waves for a second then snuck up behind him and pushed. He didn't even jerk forward. He turned and laughed. Then he swung me over his shoulder and walked deeper into the ocean. I was playfully hitting him with my fists on his back. Suddenly he flung me forward me landing in the water. I came up. My long brown hair was in front of my face.

Seth was laughing his butt off. I glared at him. My back was facing towards the ocean so I never saw the giant wave coming. And then it hit me I was knocked forward and turned under the water. Then I was caught in a riptide that kept me under the water. I tried to swim up but I couldn't. My lungs were screaming for oxygen. My vision was blurring, and then I felt strong arms pulling me to the surface.

Seth was carrying towards shore. I concentrated on getting air into my lungs. I coughed and sputtered. Seth laid me down on my towel. When I could breathe again he said, "Oh thank god. I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried." He was clutching at his heart like it was going to burst.

"You were worried about me?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Of course I was worried. You almost gave me a heart attack. I-" I cut him off with my lips with his. He was shocked then he moved his lips with mine. He leaned down so he was hovering over me while we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We finally broke apart out of breath. He laid besides me and held me in his arms. I laid my head against his chest.

"I never had anyone care about me before. Except my brother." I sighed. He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold on me. "I'm glad that I could have the job." He chuckled. I kissed his jaw, because he was so long that was the only part I could reach.

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes then I saw that Seth was falling asleep. "Seth?" I whispered. He gave me a lazy smile. "We need to get up."

"Why?" he whined and buried his head in my neck I laughed. "Aren't you hungry? We need lunch." He perked up at this. He let me go reluctantly but when I was up he took my hand. It was like he couldn't stand to not touch me.

I got in my car. "So what would you like for lunch?" I asked him. "You don't have to make me anything." He assured me. I smiled at him. He had a little frown in the middle of his eyebrows. He was too cute. "I want to. Besides I have lots of food and I have no one to cook for." He smiled at me. "Okay whatever you want."

"Cool." I was so excited I did ninety all the way to my house. Seth gripped the seats all the way there. When I parked he bolted out and mockingly kissed the floor. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon you coward." I pulled him in to my house. I sat him on the couch in front of the television. I turned it to a football game. "I will be right back. Stay."

He leaned back into the couch to show he was going to stay. I walked into the kitchen. I went to the fridge. I needed to tide him over. I saw a plate of cooked chicken wings. I heated them in the microwave and brought them out to Seth.

"This is great Lin thanks." He said taking the plate. I scoffed. "Seth Clearwater. Give me more credit then that. This is just the appetizer. It'll take me about an hour to make lunch and I don't want you to go hungry."

He looked sad. "Why don't you just order pizza and you could spend more time with me?" I kissed his cheek. "I want to make you something special. Be patient please." He nodded. I beamed at him then walked back into the kitchen.

About thirty minutes into preparing lunch I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Seth watching me with his elbows on the table and his head on his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. "You are much more interesting to watch then football." He said simply. "And your still in your bikini." He added.

I looked down. I was still in my bikini from earlier. I laughed at myself and went to change, but Seth caught my arm and pulled me into his lap. "I like it." He whispered in my ear and ran a hand down my arm. I felt the goose bumps rise. "Seth, you cannot distract me. I need to finish lunch." I said. He gave me a puppy dog look. I looked away. He was too, too cute. "I thought you were hungry?" I asked still looking away.

"I got over it." I laughed. I got up from his lap. "Why don't you just keep watching me?" he seemed to agree with this and settled in. I finished the food. It was a little strange having Seth watching me, but it seemed so natural.

I set a huge portion of spaghetti and meatballs in front of Seth and a considerably smaller amount in front of me. "This looks great Lin. I'm sure glad you can cook. This looks way better then pizza." He stabbed a meatball and took a bite. "Oh my god. Marry me?" he said and waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Eat your food."

We both sat in comfortable silence. I finished mine as soon as he did. I walked over and kissed his forehead. "Did you like it?" I asked. He beamed at me and brought my mouth down to his. He tasted like spaghetti. "It was amazing." He said against my lips. I smiled and came up for air.

"Lets watch a movie." I said and dragged him into the living room and gently pushed him on the couch. "Okay lets watch a horror." I leaned down and grabbed my favorite. I put in and sat down next to Seth. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him with my hand on his chest.

When the movie came on I felt Seth tense. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and said nothing. So I settled into watch Dracula. Seth scoffed at several parts of the movie. The fangs, the sunlight, the coffins. Almost everything.

Finally when the movie ended I yawned. I looked up at Seth. His eyes were closed. I crouched on the couch so we were face to face. "Your cute when your sleeping." I whispered. I kissed him gently when I opened my eyes his bi brown ones were open looking at me with affection.

"Who said I was sleeping?" he said and kissed me a little deeper. We broke apart. I got up and walked to my room. I was still in my bikini.. I walked back out to Seth who was laying with his head back on the couch. "I'm going to take a shower." I said he opened one eye. "Be careful." He said and closed his eyes again. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. I was serious."

I gasped. "How did you know that I rolled my eyes?" I asked. He shrugged. "I know you." I smiled at that. Know one has ever known me well enough to predict me. And this guy did it one day.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I washed in my favorite body wash. Carmel apple. I washed my hair then got out. It was then that I realized I had used all the towels on Seth last night. I walked to the door and cracked it open. "Seth?" I called. He didn't answer. "Seth?" I called again. Oh god. Oh well. I've seen him naked. This will be like payback.

I snuck around corners to the living room. Seth wasn't in there. I made mad grab for the towel. I got to it but I didn't have enough time to put it around myself before Seth walked in carrying my ipod. That's why he couldn't hear me. I wrapped the towel around myself. Seth had gotten an eyeful.

He just stood there. His mouth was open and in the silence I could hear the soft strumming of a guitar. "Seth?" I called. He still had that blank look on his face. I walked up to him slowly. His eyes were on me the whole time. I pulled out the ear bud and called, "Seth?" that snapped him out of it. He jumped.

"I am so sorry Lin. I didn't hear you. I thought you were still in the shower. I didn't mean to…I mean to …I saw…" he was way too cut. "It's fine Seth. I saw you. I guess now were even." I laughed. He laughed to but it was strained.

"Don't tell me you saw something you didn't like?" I said in mock horror. His mouth went agape. "No no. I saw something that I liked…a lot." He said. I looked at him with a smirk. "You dog." He smiled.

I went to my room and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a fitted tee. I walked back down. Seth was on the couch on the phone. "Leah, I'm not going to be home again. I'm staying at a friends." He smiled at me. I came up behind him. I sat on the top of the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the place were his shoulder and neck met. He shivered. I giggled.

"No Leah." He said. "Yes I have friends." He said indignantly. I laughed. He glared at me but his lip was twitching. "No you can't talk to her." then he slapped his forehead and groaned. "Yes it's a girl." He said. "No you still can't talk to her." he listened for a moment. His eyes went wide and he handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. "Omg. There is actually someone there! Hi I'm Leah, Seth's sister." "Nice to meet you." I said. "If he tries something call me and I'll come over and rip him to shreds for you." She said. I laughed. "Thanks that's not necessary." "Okay. Welcome to the family. I can't wait to meet you. Bye." She hung up. I looked at the phone for a second. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Lin, what's wrong? Did she say something mean? I'll kill her." he reached for the phone. I held it back. "No, she said welcome to the family." I smiled at him. He looked at me curiously. "No one ever said that to me before." He pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead. "You'll always be part of my family." I hugged him back.

He got up off the couch and carried me to my room. He laid me in my bed and was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist. "Stay?" he smiled. "Always." He breathed. Then he got in behind me and wrapped me up in his arms.

We were quite for a moment then I said, "Seth?" "Yes?" I thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't. "Lin?" he asked. "I love you." I blurted.

He was quite for a moment then he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I will love you for all time Lin." That's when I knew I was with the right person. The person I would be with for the rest of my life. I snuggled into Seth and fell asleep with the love of my life right beside me. Forever.

O0o0O

**wow that was really randomn. im thinking about making it longer tell me what you think. i know its goofy but i love it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/N; HEY GUYS! I WANTED TO TAKE A VOTE. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO ADD MORE. IM GOING WITH MAJORITY RULES SO PLEASE TELL ME.!! THANKS!!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. I didn't know were I was for a second. Then I looked down. I was in my bed, the covers were pulled up to my chin and I was on my side. I sat up quickly. There was no one in the bed with me. I looked under the bed and around the room.

No Seth. I felt tears come to my eyes. It was a dream. I had dreamed the whole thing. I fell on my bed and covered my face with the pillow and cried. I had dreamt up the best friend I had ever had. I had dreamt up the perfect day and the perfect kiss.

That was just like me. To have the perfect life and it was all a dream. I sighed. Today was going to be hard. I dint have my Seth. He was just part of a dream. Then I smelled burnt toast. My heart sped up. I practically flew down the stairs. I stopped at the kitchen door.

Someone huge was in front of the toaster cursing. He was russet tan with shoulder length black hair. He was wearing blue swim shorts and I loved him. I flung myself at him. That caught him off guard and he fell on the ground. I covered his face chest and shoulders in kisses. Any where I could reach.

"Lin?" he said. "What's with the affection so early in the morning?" he laughed. Then he saw my face dried with tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked gently wrapping me up in his arms, I laid my head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"I thought you were a dream." I said. He hugged me a little closer. "I was scared that I made you up in my head. I didn't think anyone as special as you could be mine." He kissed the top of my head. "Well if it's a consolation I didn't think you were real either. I barely fell asleep; I was scared you were going to suddenly vanish. I watched you sleep for hours. You snore." He chuckled. I looked up into his face. He looked tired.

"I didn't like it when I dint see you." I said. "Promise you'll always be there when I wake up" I demanded. He got a serious look in his face. "I will always be there when you wake up." We were still on the kitchen floor. I stood up. He stood up to and I stood on my tippy toes for a kiss. I still didn't reach. He laughed and put his arms around my waist and brought my lips up to his.

He set me down and turned back to the stove. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to peek around him. He shifted so I couldn't see. "Just payback for last night. I may not be a good a cook as you but I do have my talents." I sat at the table and folded my arms and laid my head down. I was still tired and I yawned. Seth turned and studied me. "You should go back to sleep." He said concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"You are much more interesting to watch then sleep." I said using his own line against him. "Besides, you're still in your swim suit. I like it." I purred. He gave me a look and went back to making breakfast. I did like watching him. His movements were quick and graceful. I was so busy watching his body I still didn't know what he was making.

About ten minutes later he set a plate in front of me filled with pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. "Whoa, what do work at a diner?" I asked. He laughed. He also had a big plate in front of himself. "I will not be able to eat a lot of this." I warned. He nodded. "Just think of me as a human garbage disposal." He joked. I laughed and started to attack my plate. He was finished right when I was full. I pushed my plate over to him and he devoured it also. I got up and sat on his lap giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"That was the best breakfast I had ever eaten." I said truthfully. Seth smiled and then kissed me softly on the lips. "Mmmmm. Lin you taste like syrup. And you smell like…candy?" he asked. I shook my head. "Caramel apples." He got a glint in his eyes. He put his face in the side of my neck and ran his nose over my collar bone and up my neck. "I love it." He said and kissed my neck. "I love you." He kissed my lips.

"With all your heart?" I asked. He looked me in the eye. He had a crooked smile on his face. "With all my heart, my soul, and my body." I smiled at his answer. "I love you with my whole being Seth Clearwater." I stated. You would think his smile couldn't get any bigger but he managed it and the effect was blinding.

We sat in each others arms for what seemed like hours when Seth said, "Would you like to meet my family?" I looked up into his eyes. He had apprehension mixed in with the beautiful brown of his eyes. I nodded. He jumped up with me in his arms. It caught me off guard; I clung to his neck afraid to fall. Then the idea became ridiculous. Seth would never drop me.

"You make me so happy Lin. How could I get this happy in one day? It's a miracle." His eyes were sparkling he had a huge smile on his face. I imagined that's how I looked too. "The same way I did. By finding the one thing we were missing in our lives. Each other." He kissed me again then started walking toward the door.

I pulled my way out of his arms. No way was I going to meet his family dressed in my jammies. But Seth's grip was to strong. "Seth, I am not meeting your family like this." I shouted. He stopped and looked me over in his arms. "Why, you look beautiful." My heart warmed of that comment but I knew it wasn't true. "Seth." I warned. He rolled his eyes but set me down.

"Besides your in my dads swim shorts still." He shrugged. "Ill grab some clothes at my house. Then I can bring them back here. That is if you want me to come back?" he said looking at me. I nodded and smiled at him. "You will be with me forever right?" I asked back. He nodded and I bolted up the stairs and to my closet. I grabbed a black v-neck sweater with a green tank top underneath. A pair of dark wash jeans and my converse. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was presentable.

I walked down the stairs into Seth's warm waiting arms. "I missed you." He said. I laughed. "I missed you too. Lets go" I took his hand and he intertwined our fingers. We walked to my car slowly enjoying the company. "Seth would you like to drive?" I asked. He looked kind of embarrassed. "Umm, I cant." I looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

Seth looked away from me. "I'm not old enough." I blanched. He looked about nineteen. "How old are you?" I demanded. He mumbled something couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. He groaned. "Fifteen." I felt my mouth go into an 'o' shape. "But physically I'm about twenty. Its not weird right?" he looked scared of my reaction. I laughed. That confused him. "It's not weird I'm just surprised." He gave me a weak smile. "Seth. I'm not mad. Your only two years younger than me, its fine. You're actually mature for your age."

He smiled. I thought of a dog wagging its tail. "Really?" I nodded. "You just wont be able to drive." His face fell. I chuckled. "Get in." I walked over to the driver's side. He walked to the passenger's side. He gave me direction to his house. I was hyperventilating and he was trying to calm me down.

"It will be fine Lin. They will love you. I do." He smiled. I smiled back. "Thanks Seth." My stomach was still doing somersaults but I could actually walk now. I got out of the car. Seth was already there. He took my small hand in his huge one. He made soothing circles on my hand with his thumb.

We walked up the stairs. When we got to the door he called inside," I'm home." He opened the door for me and I found myself in a small living room. "Seth?" some one called. A tall girl with flowing black hair and stormy eyes walked into the room. "Hey!" she smiled. "Is this her?" she walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "You're pretty. I always knew that my brother would have a beautiful imprint."

Imprint? I looked over to Seth he gave me a small smile and he shot a glare at Leah. "What you didn't tell her?" Leah asked astonished. Seth shook his head. What were they talking about? Before I could ask anything a group of guys that were only slightly bigger then Seth walked through the front door. There were five of them and they were extremely intimidating. I moved a little closer to Seth.

"Hey guys!" he called. They all smiled at him then there eyes fixed on me. I was a little unnerved. I guessed they were the other werewolves that Seth had talked about. And if you have never been stared at by five huge werewolves, you have no idea how I feel.

"Who's this?" one of them asked, indicating me. Seth looked at me with huge adoration. "This is Lin." His voice was full of love and affection. I smiled at him. They all looked like they knew what was going on.

"Hi Lin. I'm Sam." He was the biggest of the group and definitely the leader. "This is Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul." He pointed to each of them in turn. I waved to each of them. Seth had his hand on my waist and the pressure never changed. "It's nice to meet you all." They nodded and they all found seats on the couch.

"So Seth what happened the past couple days. We were worried." Sam said. He had a gaze that was hard to look away from. "Sorry Sam. I got hurt and I went to find shelter out of the rain while I was healing. I was desperate so I played a pitiful dog. That's how I found Lin.

"I woke up the next morning on her living room floor and we spent the day together. I called Leah last night. I told her to tell you but I guess she didn't listen." He growled looking to Leah who seemed to find her nails more interesting then the conversation.

"Well, I'm just glad your safe." He said. "So you're the new wolf girl?" the one named Paul asked. "What does that mean?" I asked. Seth tightened his grip on my waist. "It means you and Seth are an item." Embry piped up.

"Then I guess I am the new wolf girl." I saw Seth smile out of the corner of my eye. "Are there other wolf girls?" I asked. "Oh yeah, ", Jared said. "My girlfriend is one and Quill has one and so does Sam."

I thought about this. Did they all have their soul mates, or were they just dating? "What's an imprint?" I asked. Paul was about to say something when Sam cut him off. "Maybe Seth should tell you later." Paul shut his mouth. I got up and said, "It was good to meet you all. I hope to see you soon." Then I walked out without turning back to my car.

I was mad. Having no parents around had put me at odds with authority. I always talked back to teachers. I didn't like to see Paul just listen to Sam. Especially if I was going to learn about imprints. I admit I was being childish, but it was better then getting in a screaming match with a werewolf.

I sat in my car fuming. Seth got I a couple seconds later. "What was that about you didn't like them?" he asked. I shook my head pulling out from the front of the house. "What's that Sam guy's problem? He can't let people think for themselves?"

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about the imprint thing?" he asked. I noticed he had changed into a t-shirt and jeans; he also had a small bag with him. "Sam, is the leader, he has to give orders."

"I still don't like it." I mumbled even though I knew he was right. "Lin, I'm sorry if he upset you." He put his hand on my cheek. We had just pulled into my driveway. I closed my eyes and focused on the heat from his hand. "I'm not mad. I was just overreacting." I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Sorry. You love a drama queen." I joked. He pulled me into his lap. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered into my ear. I fell asleep in his arms. I Woke up and it was still dark outside. I turned around so I could look into my loves face.

He was sleeping. His mouth was open slightly. I watched his chest rise and fall. I placed my hand on his cheek and he smiled. I kissed his forehead. Today would be my first day of school and there was no chance I was going back to sleep tonight.

I grabbed a towel and a t-shirt and jeans. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on my socks shoes and a tight fitting hoodie. My hair was up in a messy bun. I crawled back into bed with Seth. The clock said six o'clock. It was time to wake sleeping beauty.

I straddled his waist and leaned down to his face. "Seth, its time to wake up. We have school." I whispered. I kissed his eyelids then his nose and then his forehead. His eyes flew open. "Now that is a wake up call." He said. Then he grabbed my waist and flipped me over so he was on top. He hovered over me keeping his weight off me.

He looked me over curiously. "When did you get dressed?" I laughed. "When you were in slumber land." I answered. "Get dressed. You have to get ready for school. You haven't taken a shower in three days." He didn't smell bad more woodsy.

He frowned. "Lets ditch school." He said. I shook my head, he pouted. "Okay." He got up with his bag and headed toward the bathroom. "When your nice and clean ill give you a surprise." I called to him. He stopped in his tracks and looked back to me on the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go." I walked towards the door. I dragged my hand across his back. I saw him shiver. Before he could catch me I made my way down to the kitchen. I made Seth one of my triple Decker sandwiches and a pickle. For desert I grabbed a piece of chocolate cake. I scrawled a quick note and put it all in a brown paper bag.

Seth jogged down the stairs. His hair was damp and he was in a fresh t-shirt and jeans. "So where's my surprise?" he asked looking around expectantly. I gave him the bag. He was about to open it I grabbed it from him. "No peeking. It's your lunch. I made it special." He pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much. You didn't have to make me anything."

I shook my head. "I want to make my boyfriend happy." He smiled. I kissed him then grabbed my bag. "Where do you go to school?" I asked. "I go to school in La Push." He said. "Ill drop you off."

We drove to Seth's school. I pulled in the front. I did not like this part. I wouldn't see him all day. "Ill miss you. Want me to pick you up later?" I asked. He shook his head. "I get out earlier then you/ ill meet you at home." He kissed me deeply. He came up for air and put his forehead against mine. "Today's going to be hard." he groaned. "Yeah." I agreed.

"I love you." He said. I gave him a light peck. "I love you too." He got out of the car, I felt the warmth leave with it.

I waved to him and I was on my way to Forks High. I pulled into the parking lot. I found the front office and got a slip of paper from an old lady. She told me to get it signed by all my teachers. Once I was out of the office I threw it away and headed to my first class. Art.

Art was boring. I liked the project though. We had to draw a picture of something we thought was beautiful. I liked it. I was walking to my next class when I saw a group of six people standing in the middle of the hall.

They were all beautiful and all pale. But the one that caught my eye had me frozen. It couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming. It was simply impossible. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Yep he was still there. The next thing I knew I was running straight towards him. I passed a short pixie girl, a tall blonde guy, a brown haired girl, a bronze haired guy, and a beautiful blond.

When I was in a foot length away I threw myself at him. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck. I could feel people around me actually stop moving to watch my little scene.

"Ummm can I help you?" he asked. I pulled my head back so he could look into my face. His stopped breathing and his eyes grew wide. "Lin?" he questioned. I nodded. "Oh Emmy I missed you."

I could actually hear the mouths of everyone in the hallway drop to the floor. Emmett got a huge smile on his face then hugged me back. "I missed you to." After a moment he set me down. People were still watching I didn't care.

"Get away from my hus- I mean boyfriend." The blonde girl said pushing me back. I looked her in the eye. I did not like being told what to do. "Are you the one who took my Emmy away?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "It figures, he always had a thing for the older woman." I spat.

Everyone in the hall took a second and then scrambled to their classrooms. I saw a girl lose one of her backpacks. She went to get it but her friend held her back. "It's gone now, just leave it." I heard her say. I even saw teachers try to get back into the classrooms.

I looked back at the blond girl. She had a death glare on but I wasn't moving. "Rose?" Emmett asked. He put himself between me and the girl. "Baby what's wrong?" she turned the death glare on Emmett. "Get out of the way." She said through gritted teeth.

I didn't like that. "Don't order my brother around." I yelled in her face. She blinked. "Brother?" god what was she an idiot? "Yes my brother. What do you think I was hugging him for my health?"

"Yeah, guys this is my little sister Lin." Emmett said to the rest of the group. They all stared at me. Then I thought of something. "Emmett, why aren't you dead?"

A/N: OMG!! EMMETTS LINS BROTHER. CRAZY. BY THE WAY. BELLAS A VAMPIRE. EDWARD FOUND HER SHORTLY AFTER THEY FOUND EMMETT. I DIDN'T WANT A DEPRESSED EDWARD IN MY STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up into his face. He looked like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh…huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I took out a piece of paper and wrote my phone number on it. "I don't have time for this. Call me later if I'm not dreaming. Okay?" I kissed him on the cheek. "Love you." I waved before walking to my next class.

I sat down in math and thought about what just happened. I had to be dreaming. I mean dead brothers don't just come back. I didn't pay attention to the classes after that either. I didn't really care. I never cared about school. I turned in my work to get a passing grade, but any more than that was just wasted time.

It was lunch. I thought about Seth. I wanted to talk to him. I got an idea. I went into the front office. "May I use the phone?" I asked in my sweetest fakest voice I could possibly manage. She smiled and nodded. I took the phone. It had a cord. Damn. "What is the phone number to the Quilute School?" I asked. She looked at me oddly then gave me the number.

I thanked her and went to a corner were she couldn't hear me. I got the front office there. "Hello, I need to speak to Seth Clearwater. It's an emergency; tell him it's about Lin." I didn't want to scare Seth but that lady wouldn't just let me talk to Seth for no reason.

She said okay. I waited about five minutes before I heard a panicked voice and yelling. "Hello! Is Lin okay!?" Seth yelled into the phone. Uh oh. "Hey Seth." I said in a cheery voice.

"Lin? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he demanded. "No! No I'm fine." I said hurriedly. I heard a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my god! You gave me a heart attack. Please, for, my health don't do that again." He begged,

I laughed. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." Laying on the guilt thickly. "Oh baby, no I'm sorry I wanted to talk to you too. Maybe we should get cell phones or something. I mean I practically ran over three kids on my way in here." He laughed. I giggled. "Did you like your lunch?"

"Oh yeah. I had to hide it from the guys. They could smell how good it was though the bag. I still can't believe you can cook. I am so lucky." I laughed. "Suck up." I mumbled. He laughed. Just then I heard his bell ring for the beginning of class.

"You should go. Sorry about the whole clingy girlfriend thing." I said. I just realized that this was totally mental I mean, who does this? "No it's cool. I like it when you think about me. I was thinking about running over to your school earlier." He confided.

"Really? We are so weird. I have to go but I love you. See you after school?" I said, biting my lip. I hoped he was still staying at my house. "Yeah of course. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. I sighed.

I was so lucky. My totally hot werewolf boyfriend was thinking about me. I know it's really girly and I'm turning into a stalker but I loved it. I went into the cafeteria. It was then that I realized that I didn't have any friends. That was depressing. I noticed the table in the corner.

It was Emmett again. He was waving me over. I smiled and walked towards him. "Hi Emmett long time no see." I joked. He didn't laugh. "Lin, I 'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you but I…" he trailed off. I shrugged. "It's okay."

I looked at everyone around the table. They were all staring at me except the blonde girl from earlier. She was looking down at her hands. Good! She should be ashamed. "Hi I'm Lin." I said to the table.

They all remembered that I didn't know their names. "Sorry, this is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie." He pointed to the different people. I nodded to each. Except Rosalie. Emmett didn't like this and frowned but changed the subject.

"So Lin so how are the parental units?" I yawned. "Their in Cuba or Bermuda or somewhere warm and sunny. I shrugged again. "He looked shocked. "You live alone?"

I nodded. "Well actually someone lives with me…now." Should I tell him? It's not like I should be scared. "I live with my boyfriend." I blurted. I smiled. This was weird.

"What!?" he roared. Every head in the cafeteria turned towards us. I decided to be my weird crazy self. "Yes, I'm having your baby!" I screamed. Everyone looked shocked. "And I assure you. I don't need your help!" with that I stormed out of the cafeteria. I decided to skip my last classes. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Seth.

I was laughing the whole way to the car. People in this school will think I'm the town nut job now. Good! I saw Emmett looking for me around the corner of the building. I ran to my car and started it. I was about to pull out when Emmett jumped in front of my car.

I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him. He looked angry but I saw the telltale mouth twitch that usually happens when he loves something that I do but doesn't really approve. I saw my exit two milliseconds before Emmett saw it. His eyes went wide. I laughed and went over the side walk taking out three bushes on my way. Emmett was still standing there and then raced back into the cafeteria.

Probably getting his keys. I punched the gas petal. I made it home in minutes. Seth wasn't home yet so I decided to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes walking though the house. I turned on the shower and jumped in. I scrubbed and washed my hair.

I finished. I heard quiet footsteps in the house. I wanted to have more fun. But no doubt it would give Seth another heart attack or three. I screamed bloody murder. "Lin!" Seth shouted flying to the bathroom. I giggled and jumped into his arms as soon as he rounded the corner.

"God! Can you please stop doing that?" he shouted. He actually looked angry. I felt bad. Then he looked down and saw that I was only in a towel. His face went completely blank of any emotions and he closed his eyes. He set me down gently and turned around.

"Lin. would you please get your clothes on." I went back to the bathroom where I found the blue sundress that I wanted to wear. I put it on and walked back out. Seth was on the ground leaning against the wall with his eyes closed still. I walked over to him and sat in his lap with my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and set his chin on the top of my head. We sat there for a while. I was enjoying his warmth and he was just holding me. "Please don't do that again. Every time I think your in danger my heart feels like its being ripped out. I don't want to lose you." He whispered, burying his face into my hair.

I turned and looked up into his face. He looked old and pained. I didn't want to see him like this. I wanted him to laugh and be happy with me. I held his face in my hands. "I won't do it again. I promise." I whispered kissing him gently on his lips. He smiled.

"So how was your day?" I asked getting up taking his hand. He followed me into the kitchen. He shrugged. "I would rather be with you." I smiled. "Me too." I didn't want to tell him about Emmett yet.

I made dinner. Seth actually forced me to let him help. He said that if I didn't let him help he was going to get spoiled. I said that I wanted to take care of him. He just rolled his eyes and cooked the chicken.

We ate dinner. It felt like we had been doing this forever. We were laughing and talking. It wasn't like it was boring like we had done this every night more like we were comfortable with each other. I finished eating early. I just sat and admired Seth. He was so beautiful.

I know it was weird to say that for a guy but that was the only way that I could describe him. I loved the way that he ate, it was like a dog. It was cute. He caught me looking and I smiled. "What?" he asked swallowing his bite of food.

I shrugged and continued to watch him. He looked at me like I was crazy, but continued to eat. "I love you." I whispered. He looked up again. "I love you too. Is something wrong?" he looked concerned. He even pushed his food away.

I shook my head. "I just want to say it as much as I can. Who knows when youll leave." I shrugged. He looked upset. He held his arms out for me and I walked over and sat in his lap. "I won't leave you." He said.

I didn't say anything. People always leave. He just didn't know that like I did. I snuggled into his chest. I looked at the clock. It was only eight o' clock. I jumped up. "Let's do something."

He looked surprised. "Okay. What?" I put my finger on my chin in thought. What should we do? Then I remembered something that I had heard at school. "Want to go to a party?" he thought about it for a moment. "Okay. But stay with me the whole time. I don't want to lose you."

I rolled my eyes but nodded my head. He always thought I was so fragile. I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door. "Hurry, I think they said it was across town." He followed me into the car.

We searched for about thirty minutes. Then we saw a whole bunch of cars and we followed them. The house was huge. About fifty people were spilled onto the lawn. Seth didn't like it. I just laughed. He was such a worry wart.

I pushed my way into the house with Seth right behind me. He was such a big guy that people actually moved out of the way. The party was lame. It was just a bunch of people making out and drinking.

I had to go to the bathroom really bad too. "Seth, wait here!" I yelled over the music. He nodded and moved out of the way of the drunken dancers. I giggled. I walked down the hallway. I looked in every door. It wasn't here. I sighed in frustration. There was one more door at the very back.

I opened it and walked in. or should I say out. The door led to the backyard facing the woods. I tried to go back through the door but it was locked. I groaned. I would have to go all the way around the house to get back in.

But before I could move I felt someone put their hand over my mouth. Whoever it was grabbed my wrist and held it behind my back. I tried to scream but it came out in a muffle.

"Don't try to scream." The ragged voice whispered. I tried to bite down on their hand but it was pressed up really hard against my mouth. I even tried to step on his feet but he was pressed up really close against me.

He started to pull me towards the forest. That was when I really started to freak out. I could smell beer on the guy. "I was watching you in there. To bad your boyfriends not here to save you." He chuckled.

I clawed at his hand with my free hand. Seth where are you? He pushed me up against a tree. His hand was still over my mouth. I kicked at him. He just laughed. In a moment of triumph he loosened his hand.

I took my chance and bit his fingers. He screamed. He was blocking the way to the house so I ran towards the woods. Not the smartest choice but it was the only way to get rid of that freak.

He ran after me. I tried to keep my breathing under control but my heart was pumping way too fast. I could hear him breaking twigs and pushing away branches. I was just about to take a right turn when I was roughly tackled to the ground.

I grunted under the pressure. My whole body hurt. I had landed on some rocks. That would be bruise later. "So you think you can run huh?" the guy asked sitting on my stomach.

I punched him. He slapped me. I was about to give up when I heard a huge roar. "Get off of her!" it was Seth! "Seth!" I cried. The guy was ripped off of me. He was thrown into a tree about twenty feet away.

"Se-" I started. He was walking over to the guy. He was shaking. "No!" I shouted running over to him. I didn't especially like the guy but I didn't want Seth to kill him. I grabbed his arm. He turned on me.

His eyes were hard. I stepped back in surprise. He was going to change. "Run!" he choked out. I stumbled a few feet backwards. But I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was…scary.

I heard a huge ripping sound and then Sandy was in front of me. But not the nice one, this one was cold. He was about to pounce on me when I saw a flash of white and Sandy was thrown on to his back. "No!" I shrieked. I was about to go to his side when a hand held me back.

"Emmett?" it was him. He looked mad. "Go home Lin." He said pushing me lightly. I didn't know what was going on but I only cared about one thing. "Don't hurt him!" I begged. He nodded with a clenched jaw.

I looked back one more time and ran for my car. "Please god. If your there, don't let Seth get hurt." I mumbled as I ran. I couldn't live without Seth.

**A/N: WOW!! SERIOUS!! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO GO LIKE THIS. LIN DOESN'T KNOW THAT EMMETT IS A VAMPIRE YET. REVIEW PLEASE!! THANKS!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I got in my car and sped to my house

I ran to my car. I stuck in my key and punched down on the accelerator. I was so confused. How could Emmett just push off a werewolf? It probably had something to do with his eyes. Were there more mythical creatures that I didn't know about?

"Seth." I groaned. He would probably blame himself for this. I smacked the steering wheel. Like our relationship wasn't complicated enough.

I shivered. A delayed reaction to the attempted rape probably. It was weird I was more scared of that guy then I was of Seth. I knew Seth wouldn't hurt me, on purpose. It was that guys fault. I hope he gets a concussion.

I pulled into my driveway and looked through the trees into the darkness. I couldn't see anything. I ran into the house going straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cookies and started to stuff them in my mouth one by one.

When I got nervous I ate, a lot. It wasn't pretty. I finished the box just as the front door opened.

I ran to it. "Seth?" I called. It was Emmett. "What happened were is he?" I demanded, getting worried.

He just looked over me with hard eyes. "When were you going to tell me that you were dating a werewolf?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I blanched. "What are you talking about? I believed you were dead for twelve years and you ask me about my boyfriend?" this was completely unbelievable.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. Werewolves are dangerous Lin." He argued grabbing my shoulders. "They could kill you in a matter of moments."

Okay now I was really angry. "Don't talk to me that way Emmett McCarty. Did my dangerous boyfriend happen to tell you how we got out into the woods? Well your little sister was being dragged there by a psycho who didn't really have the best intentions toward her. He got mad and he's a new werewolf, he can't control himself that well. I'm glad you're here. I love you. But I love him too. I will not stop seeing him. He saved me. He saved me from something really bad. So you need to apologize for whatever you said to him and tell me were he is."

Emmett seemed a little surprised after my rant. I was glaring at him and he looked a little embarrassed. "Well what did you say to him?" I said pushing his hands away.

"Well, I um told him to never touch you again because he could have killed you." He added meekly. "Which he could have."

I stared him down. "I'm going to kill you." Then I thought of something and my forehead creased. "What are you?"

He looked shocked but then he closed his eyes and his shoulders drooped. He plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

I sat down waiting for the explanation. "This is really weird. I've never been the one who tells people about this stuff." He chuckled. "Lin, I'm a vampire."

I groaned. "This is the weirdest town on earth." He laughed, I smiled. This was what it was like before.

"Yeah." he sighed then went into the whole explanation of vampires. I wasn't that surprised. I mean once you know about werewolves you don't really get surprised by much.

"Wow, so like, you and Seth are mortal enemies." I stated. He nodded. I shrugged. "Okay weres Seth? I need to go win back the love of my life." I felt like some prince on his way to save the lovely maiden.

"Um I don't know." He looked away from me." I suppressed the urge to ring his neck because it wouldn't work any way. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well when he turned back into a human, we started to argue and I told him not to touch you then he ran off." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

Okay my brothers an idiot. Were would he be? Home. I ran to the phone and dialed the number he had told me to call in case he wasn't there. Leah answered.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hey Leah is Seth there?" I blurted. I heard a groan and then some arguing. "Yes he is Lin, but he's being really stubborn. He's been crying since he got home and he held up in his room. What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, he uh transformed in front of me." I sighed. I heard a gasp and then a growl then some banging on doors. "Please Leah, don't make him feel bad. He didn't mean it." I pleaded.

"He wont talk Lin. I can't get him out." She said apologetically. I groaned again. He was so stubborn. "I'm coming over Leah. I am going to see him. Bye." I hung up.

I ran and grabbed my keys. "Go home Emmett. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." I jogged to my car and sped out of my driveway.

I hope there were no cops out tonight because I was not going to slow down. I skidded into La Push and smashed down on the brakes outside of Seth's house. I ran to the door in the freezing rain and banged on the door.

Leah answered the door. "He's in his room down the hall." I nodded to her and jogged to the door.

"Seth Clearwater open this door right now." I shouted to him. I heard the creaking of bedsprings but the door didn't open. "Seth I swear if you don't open this door…" I trailed off with my threat.

I heard a sigh. And then the door opened. I looked at him. He looked so miserable. His eyes were puffy and red and his beautiful hair tangled and he was covered in mud. I gently pushed him into the room and closed the door behind me.

I took a minute to collect my thoughts. I was angry but I was not going to yell at him. "Seth, look at me." he had been staring at the floor but he forced himself to look at me. I walked over to him and stood between his legs with my arms around his neck.

"Don't cry. I love you." I whispered into his ear. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you just please don't be so cold to me." he hadn't even touched me back.

"I could kill you, so easily. But I can't stay away from you. You have to stay away from me." he said trying to push me off. But I held on tighter.

"You're hurting me right now. I wasn't scared of you in the forest but now I am scared now. I'm scared you're going to leave. Too many people have left me. And you promised you promised that you weren't going to leave. I won't live without you." I pleaded.

I was crying. I was so afraid. I have been waiting for him to get smart and leave and I thought I would be able to handle it when that time came but I can't. I just can't.

He finally wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hear that sadness in your voice again and I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen." He pressed his lips to my hair.

"Good." I pulled away from him. I wiped some mud off his face and put it on mine. "Now we match." I said. He laughed. "You are so weird." I smiled. "That's why you love me."

He pulled me down on the bed with him supporting his weight on top of me. "That's true." Then he kissed me softly. Our lips moved together perfectly then he lay down next to me and we laid in each others arms.

I'm pretty sure that we fell asleep but when I woke up I was in my bed with Seth's arm over my stomach and him with his face in the pillow snoring softly in my ear. I giggled. He was so cute.

I sighed in contentment and cuddled closer to him. He pulled me closer in his sleep state. I kissed his cheek softly. "Lin…" he breathed in his sleep. I smiled. He loved me even in his subconscious.

"Stop rolling in the mud you silly girl." He scolded. I stifled my laughing. Okay so I was weird in his dreams too. "I'm sorry Seth. Can I have a kiss?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled.

"Okay but only this once." I pressed my lips softly to his. His eyes opened. "I knew you were listening." Then he pulled me on top of him and rested his chin on my head.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. He chuckled making his chest rumble. "Don't we have school?" I groaned.

"No we never have to go to school again." I said. "Your right." He said surprising me. I looked at him. He was completely serious. "Really?" I had grown up with people telling me that I had to go to school to be a "Civilized" human being.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to stay in Forks my whole life anyway and the tribe has um a program at the reservation where I get money and have a job and we have a house .and I get to share all that stuff with the person I'm gong to marry."

I thought about it. I had only seen a little of it but t was beautiful. And I love Forks and the people in Forks, and my brothers here.

"So is your wife someone I know?" I joked. He smiled. "Maybe." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring box. I gasped. Seth was watching me trying to gouge my reaction.

He pulled me off of him and set me on the bed. He got down on one knee in front of me. He was so tall that he was eye level with me.

"Lin McCarty, from the moment that I looked into your eyes I knew that we were meant to be together. I love you mind, body and soul. You make me laugh. You're crazy and wild and you're perfect and beautiful. Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure, I mean you're only fifteen. What about your parents?" he smiled. "They don't matter. What matters are me and you. I only care about you. Will you marry me?" He repeated.

I laughed and launched myself into his arms. He fell backwards and we laughed. "Yes. Yes, yes! I will marry you Seth, my love." I kissed him. He broke the kiss and slipped the ring on my finger.

"I'm sorry it's not bigger. I don't really get that much money from working part time at a car shop." He said meekly. I looked at the ring. It was a thin silver band with a pear shaped half karat diamond.

I smiled. "It's beautiful and simple. I love it. I love you." I said giving him small kisses allover his face.

We were quiet for a few minutes. "I definitely have to go to school now. Emmett's going to flip." I jumped up sand ran to the bathroom.

I almost closed the door when I heard Seth call, "Oh yeah, when were you going to tell me that your brothers a vampire?" I blanched. Uh oh. What is that I hear? The start of a very long day.

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I WAS GROUNDED. UM, YEAH THEY ARE GOING KIND OF FAST BUT I PROMISED YOU IN THE BEGINNING THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE FAST.SO DEAL WITH IT.!HA!


	6. Chapter 6

I turned slowly. Seth was watching me from the floor carefully. I smiled at him then ran into the bathroom. I locked the door. Wow, that solved the problem. For about ten minutes.

I took a shower than I walked in my towel back to the room. Seth had gone downstairs. Shoot! I could have distracted him easily in only a towel but now I had to get dressed.

I put on some capris and a green tank top and waked downstairs. Seth was scrambling some eggs. He had already gotten dressed in a dark green shirt and dark wash jeans.

Ummmm …..I forgot. Who was supposed to be distracting whom? I shook it off and sat down at the table.

"Sooooo?" Seth prompted setting two plates down at the table. "Mmmmm." Was all I said stuffing my face with eggs.

He sighed. "Lin, I'm not stupid. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked slightly hurt. Now I felt bad. I groaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know that he was one. Well until last night. Believe me I was surprised as you were. Is it a problem?" I asked meekly.

He smiled. "No but if he's going to be in the wedding then we have to get permission from the elders. Because I have the perfect place in mind and I'm not going to let it be ruined by some bloodsuckers."

I grinned. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I joked. He chuckled. "It may have come up once or twice in conversation.

Awwww so lovey, dovey. Were just too love sick puppies and I loved every minute of it.

We finished eating and I dropped Seth off at his school. Then I took a deep breath. I was so excited. I was getting married! To Seth. That had to be the best part.

Now I just had to tell my older, protective, vampire of a brother. Piece of cake. I jumped out of my car and ran to the silver Volvo that had pulled up. Right next to it was a red BMW.

"Emmett!" I called excitedly. I was probably being naïve, but hey, I was young and in love. A.k.a stupid.

"Lin?" everyone had congregated looking at me with odd looks. I jumped up and down in front of Emmett excitedly. He broke down laughing. "What is up with you little sis?"

I couldn't even say it; instead I held my hand out. He looked alittle lost then his jaw dropped.

"No." he said immediately. I frowned. He did not just tell me no. "What do you mean no?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I mean my little sister is not going to marry some dog your only seventeen." He waved his arms around wildly. I scowled. "My dear brother, I haven't been your 'little' sister for a long time. I didn't even know you were alive until a couple of days ago."

"And a couple of days ago was exactly how long you knew this guy. You barely know each other, what makes you think you're even ready for marriage? You don't have any experience in anything. You met one guy how do you even know that you're in love?"

"I love him; we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. How long did you know the blonde bimbo before you fell in love huh?" I pointed toward Rosalie. She growled. I knew I should have been scared but when I was angry I never really did so well in the common sense department.

"Leave Rose out of this. I don't like it when you call her names." He seethed clenching his hands into fists. I saw raw anger flash in his eyes and for a moment I was scared. Scared of my own brother.

"That's right why don't you just rip me to shreds right here. Then you wouldn't have to deal with the your little-pain-in-the-ass-sister anymore." I screamed at him. His features softened for a moment and he reached out to me. But I was going to go easy on him.

"I haven't known you for ten years and that can change a person a lot. I don't think I like this Emmett." I paused for affect. "In fact I hate you!" I knew that was low. I hurt him badly by saying those three little words.

But I was too stubborn to take them back. Before I could see the hurt on his face I ran back to my car and sped home. I wasn't in the mood for school; I wasn't in the mood for anything. I wanted to be totally and undeniably alone.

So when I hopped out of my truck I walked into the forest. Muttering curses under my breath.

I knew I was mad, probably madder than I had ever been in my life. But I wanted to take those words back so much. I didn't hate him, I loved him. I loved him so much; it hurt when I thought he was dead.

I never really got over it. I hid the pain and let it fester and than I hurt one of the people I love most in the world. Hot angry tears of regret spilled down my cheeks.

And I'm sure Rosalie wasn't that bad. I bet we would get along really well, it seemed like we shared the same temper. I laughed; we would probably be best friends if I wasn't such an idiot.

I had been walking for about ten minutes before I came to a fallen log and sat down with my head in my hands.

I ruin everything, just by opening my big mouth. But Emmett could have written a letter or something. He could have pretended he was running away or got married and was moving to Europe. Anything for closure, but no all I had left of him when I was little was a ripped up jacket.

I sighed and gazed at the ring on my left hand. It was so beautiful. It was simple and magnificent at exactly the same time. Just like our relationship I thought happily. We were so good for each other. He was the calm to my storm.

Wow bad analogy but whatever. I smiled. More than anything right now I needed Seth. I got up to leave when I heard a tree branch crack somewhere in the forest.

"Who's there?" I demanded. It was stupid, I wanted to run. Especially now what I knew could be in the forest now.

A man stepped out of the bushes. He was really handsome. He had gleaming blonde hair and violet eyes. He was about six foot and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He was smiling it was strange and my instincts were screaming at me to get out of there.

"Hi, I seem to be lost. Could you help me? I'm Gregory by the way." He said coming closer. I knew something bad was going on. No one just walks around in the woods. Well I do but that's different.

"I'm sorry I need to get back, my mom's probably wondering where I am." I said quickly backing up. He just smiled still. He stayed in the same place from when he stepped into the little clearing but now I was about three yards away from him.

"Maybe you could just point me to the way towards town." I smiled, maybe he wasn't a weirdo rapist, and maybe he was just lost. "It's that way. I'm sure if you just keep going that way you'll reach a road of some kind."

"Thanks, you don't think maybe I can use your phone? I need to call my friends. I was supposed to meet them for a party somewhere but I guess I got the place mixed up." Gregory asked sweetly.

I know, I know, 'stranger danger'. I wanted to help the guy but I didn't want him to know where I lived. "Sorry, I really should be getting home." I backed up a couple more paces but this time he stepped forward.

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind. It'll take two seconds tops." He said smoothly walking closer. My heart sped up and his eyes gleamed. Could he hear it? Oh no. Purple eyes, didn't Seth tell me that vampires had red eyes?

You couldn't get purple. Unless you used blue contacts. God, I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have gone in the woods in the first place.

I laughed nervously. "My, mom's really strict with the phone bill. Sorry." I turned and ran. I knew it wouldn't make any difference but I had to try.

I wasn't even close to home before I felt myself stopped around the waist. My arms were pinned to my sides. He was freezing. He pushed my hair off my shoulder and I felt his cool breath on my neck. I shivered and struggled in vain.

"You smell delicious." He breathed. He kissed my neck and I screamed. He laughed. "I don't think anyone will hear you my love." I felt his teeth graze my neck.

"Please don't do this." I whimpered pitifully. He chuckled. "Why would I pass up such a delicate little entrée? I could smell you a mile away. Its so mouthy watering." He whispered into my ear.

I felt tears of stupidity roll down my cheeks now. Why didn't I stay in school? Why did I have to be such a jerk? I would never see Seth again because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Now my dear I think I'll do this slow. I want to savor your screams of pain." I struggled again. "But I do like a challenge. Run." He said dropping me. I didn't need to be told twice even if he was playing with me.

I had to find someway out of this. But he was faster and stronger. I was knocked into a tree suddenly hitting my head. I whimpered in pain and tried to stand. The sick bastard was standing a few feet away laughing.

I got up carefully dizzy. I held my head. All the shapes and colors around me were in a fog. "Come on now, this is all you've got. You aren't going to try to hit me over the head with a branch or try to throw holy water on me?" he laughed.

I scowled. Apparently he did this a lot. "Why? I know it's useless. I couldn't kill you if I tried." I spat holding on to the tree for support.

He smirked. "Feisty aren't we." He walked up to me. I flinched as he grabbed my face roughly. "I like my women feisty." He said softly. Then he crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't even pull away because of the grip on my chin.

It seemed to last forever and then he let go. "You taste wonderful." He whispered. He then pulled me into a tight embrace. "And you are warm. I haven't felt heat like this in a long time."

He regarded me thoughtfully. "I do get quite lonely on my trips. It would be nice to have some company." He smirked. I felt my heart skip a beat. He couldn't…

"You want to keep me?" I squeaked. He chuckled and kissed me again. "I think I have become attached to you. It is awful being alone all the time." He sighed.

"You can't!" I blurted. "Of course I can dear. I can do anything I want." He said and then picked me up bridal style and ran. The forest was blurring past us. I buried my head in Gregory's chest for fear of barfing.

My head was getting heavier and heavier by the moment. The last thing I thought was Seth and how I would never see him again. Then there was nothing but blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to sun. It was blaring in my face. I turned around and grabbed my pillow to cover my face. I leaned into Seth more. It was cold and I needed my full body heater. But there was nothing behind me. I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in my room. I don't even know where I was. It looked like in whatever house I was in this was it. It looked like a cabin of some sort. The walls were made of wood. There was a little kitchenette in the corner. The bed I was in was in the corner and under a big window. There was a little space where there was a couch and a rug in front of a fireplace.

It looked pretty cute and I wouldn't have minded staying here if I knew where here was. I swung my feet over the side of my bed and a wave of dizziness swept over me. And it all came rushing back.

I was kidnapped by a lonely vampire. This was not good. Just then I heard the door open and I my head shot up making me groan in pain. A figure was near me in a second touching my head gently with ice cold fingers.

"Are you okay?" a musical voice asked. I looked up and noticed it was Gregory. My fear was gone replaced by annoyance. "Why would you care? You did this to me." I spat angrily not moving just in case I wanted to throw up.

"I am sorry about that. I wouldn't have played so rough if I knew I was going to be keeping you." He smirked. I scowled. "Thank you for the kindness." I said sarcastically. I couldn't help but notice how nice his fingers felt against my head.

He sat down on the bed next to me and he started to sparkle. My eyes grew wide. He chuckled. "You've never seen this before? I'm surprised, you smell like other vampires. I would have thought they would have shown you."

"Well, it's only my brother but I only knew for a couple of days. I only knew what happened I didn't know how it looked." And before you ask, I did find it odd that I was conversing with the vampire that had kidnapped me.

He held out his arm that was now jacket free towards me. "Check it out." He offered. I took his arm slowly and ran my finger over it. He was rock hard and stone cold. "Does it feel like anything?" I asked in awe.

"No, it feels the same when I'm not in the Sun." he shrugged. I let his arm go and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Where are we?" I asked sighing. Gregory was thoughtful for a moment. "I think somewhere in Canada." I groaned. Just then my stomach growled. And Gregory laughed. "Is the little human hungry?" he poked my stomach.

I rolled my eyes. This was so odd. We were acting like friends instead of predator and prey. "Well do you have any food?" I looked around and decided to check out the little kitchen.

I stood carefully and took deliberate steps. Gregory followed me. I ignored him and opened the little refrigerator. It was stocked with tons of food. Potato salad, sandwiches, yogurt, granola bars, chips. I grabbed a sandwich, unwrapped it and smelled it. It smelled fine so I took a hesitant bite.

It was turkey with mayonnaise on white. My favorite. Gregory sat through the whole process. "What?" I said finally after I swallowed. He shrugged and smiled. "I've never seen people eat before."

"Well weren't you a human before, you have to have eaten something." I argued taking another bite. He frowned. "I can't remember anything from my human life. I'm over two hundred years old, that's a long time to forget."

"You don't look that old." I joked. He laughed. "I remember some things, like I had a baby brother. And I was married." He said looking at my engagement ring. "Why didn't you go back?" I was totally immersed in the story now.

"I couldn't. I was just a new born. I would have killed them. I couldn't even get close to them. Besides the female vampire that created me was jealous of me and would have killed them on the spot if I tried to make contact. I wanted them to be alive so they could be happy. Even if it was without me."

"How sad." I said finished with my sandwich. "What happened to the female?" he grimaced. "She was killed by a wandering coven. She was too foolhardy to survive. She thought everything belonged to her."

"Do you miss her?" he shook his head. "I hated her. She made my life miserable." He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward towards me. "I thought I would be happier alone but it's been a hundred years. You need contact after that long."

I stared into his purple eyes. They seemed brighter. He probably hunted. My stomach turned. "What's your name?" he asked suddenly. "Lin." I sighed leaning my head against the counter top.

"How old are you?" I looked up. He was genuinely curious and I had nothing else to do so I answered him. "Seventeen. How old were you when you were changed?"

"Twenty-one. Seventeen is awful young to be getting married." He scolded. "You sound like my brother." I thought of Emmett. I would miss him; I hope they would come looking for me.

"I fell in love. He's perfect. I didn't want to wait another minute without him in my life." I sighed smiling. For some reason this made him angry. "You don't know what you're talking about your too young. You don't know what love really is yet."

I was about to retort, but then I remembered what my temper gets me into and I held my tongue. He calmed down and smiled. He took my hand and walked me to the couch. He sat down next to me.

Before I could even blink I was in his arms. It wasn't anything like Seth's warm arms and I felt empty without him. "You really are warm. And your heart beat is like music." He laid his head on my chest. I didn't even try to move.

"Doesn't this bother you? Aren't you hungry?" I whispered. He laughed quietly. "No, I just ate. I could stay like this all day." and we did.

It gave me a lot of time to think. He was using me to fill the whole in his heart from his ruined marriage. I needed to convince him to find someone he truly loves. He's trying to act human and he can't. He needs to face facts that he will never be human again and I need to help him.

"What was your wife's name?" I asked. I was getting tired of the silence. "Marie. Why?" I ignored his question. "Was she pretty?" he chuckled.

"She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had fiery red hair and creamy white skin. She had more freckles than you could count and I would spend all day just looking at her trying to count them." I smiled. "You loved her."

He let go of me and sank down in the cushions next to me. "More than anything." He had a big goofy grin on his face. The same grin Seth had on his face when he was telling me how much he loved me.

I felt a pang in my heart. I missed him so much, and it had only been a day. "Gregory, please take me back. If you remember what Marie meant to you, you know what I'm going through right now. I need him. Please take me back."

He growled and stood up suddenly and looked down at me. "You'll live Lin. I did." He said coldly. Then he ran out the door. I felt the tears spill down my face. I was never going to see Seth again.

The thought kept repeating itself in my head. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep. I felt Gregory slip in behind me during the middle of the night and hold me to him. I ignored it and yearned for another pair of arms to hold me while I slept.

In the morning it was raining. The weather matched my mood. "Good morning my love." Gregory said when I sat up. "Morning." I said groggily and stumbled to the bathroom. There was a small closet in the bathroom. It was full of woman's clothing.

I took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. They were a little big but at least they were clean. I stepped out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. Gregory handed me a granola bar. "Thanks." I said quietly and went to sit on the couch

"Your welcome Lin." He sat beside me. I ate the granola bar in peace. "I just want to make you happy." I grimaced. Then let me go I thought but all I did was nod.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked standing up and clapping his hands. I shrugged and looked around. "What is there to do?" he bit his lip.

"Why don't we take a walk?" it had stopped raining so I agreed and grabbed a black hoodie from the closet. He took my hand and we started to walk. I didn't want to hold his hand but I didn't want to argue either. I was too tired.

The woods were beautiful and dewy from the morning rain. The flowers were bright and vibrant. I smiled, it was actually beautiful. Gregory smiled. "I knew a walk was a good idea."

I nodded. "I needed to stretch my legs anyway." We walked in silence a few more moments. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow." I said simply. Seth was yellowish, my old favorite color was grey. "What's your favorite food?" And that's how it went for a couple of hours. I was having fun actually.

Gregory was a good person to talk to. I didn't want to be his friend, but it was getting harder and harder. We had so many things in common. I would never love him but he was a good friend, the only bad part was that this friend was also my kidnapper and I didn't really like that.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I sighed. "Gregory, you kidnapped me. You were two seconds away from eating me and now you expect me to love you? Love doesn't work like that."

He frowned. "But we were getting along so well." I shook my head making him stop to look at me. "You're a good friend, but there is only one person who gets my heart and that unfortunately isn't you."

"But I love you." He looked so sad. But I knew it wasn't rue and he was just fooling himself. "You don't Gregory. And you know it. You're trying to replace Marie. No one can replace her. You need to move on."

He growled and I backed up tearing my hand away from him. I backed up into a tree. "You don't know what love is Lin. I do. I felt it. I feel it. I love you. I love you." He repeated.

He was coming towards me now. I know he doesn't love me. Years of loneliness was making him crazy. I couldn't love him back even if this was real.

He caressed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered then kissed me. And I let him. He didn't love me, he needed to know that. He broke the kiss and stared at me. He was confused and he kissed me again.

When he broke apart the second time he stepped back. "You didn't feel anything?" I shook my head. "Me neither." He breathed. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Before, I was sure. It was so real, I felt something." He said confused. "You were hungry. You felt the need to feed and you mixed it up with the need for me as a person. You don't love me Gregory."

He was silent and then fell to his knees and put his head into his hands. "I don't." he said finally. I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. "You may not love me but I'm sure there's a female vampire out there that will give you so much love that you think you'll burst."

"You deserve it Gregory. You're a great guy. You just misinterpreted something. It's perfectly normal." I said. He engulfed me into a hug. "Thank you Lin. I'm really sorry for what a big jerk I've been."

I laughed. "As long as you take me home I forgive you." He let me go and smiled. We stood up and he was about to pick me up when I heard a howl from far off.

Seth?


	8. Chapter 8

We both turned our heads in the direction of the howl. "That sounded odd." Gregory said. Was that Seth? It couldn't be. He wouldn't have found me so easily. "We should get going." I said tugging on his arm.

He nodded and picked me up bridal style again. I buried my face in his chest again. He took off running. It felt the same as before. True, I was unconscious most of the time but I still remember a little of it.

We had been running for about five minutes when Gregory stopped dead. He put me on my feet and made me stand behind him. "What's wrong?" I whispered. He didn't answer but just crouched down in attack mode.

I was terrified what was out there that a vampire had to protect me against. Then my thoughts flashed to Seth. Was that him? Gregory could mistake them for the enemy.

But a werewolf was not what came out of the forest. Instead it was three vampires. There were two males and a female. One male had black hair and stood a little off from the group. The other male was had brown hair that hung past his shoulders. The female had long red hair.

"Hello." The long haired male said. He had a strange accent like Spanish or Italian. "We were just passing through and we caught one of the most delicious scents. Would you like to share?" His smile was so fake.

Gregory's face was completely blank of emotion and he stepped back. "No thank you. I like to eat my meals in peace." The red haired female was staring at him oddly like she was trying to figure something out.

"What a shame. Then I guess we will be on our way." He nodded to the black haired guy and they started to walk away. But the female stayed. She walked closer to Gregory and he stiffened.

"What is your name?" she asked softly. Her voice was beautiful. Just like the rest of her. She was at least a foot shorter than Gregory. She had curves and she looked softer than most vampires. I wondered what she was doing with these types of guys when she seemed so nice.

"Gregory Smith." He said. Her eyes widened and she seemed to have trouble speaking. "W-were you married to a woman named Marie?" she was careful in her question like it would hurt her to hear a certain answer.

"Yes." He said softly. The two males were watching this exchange with boredom. I saw the black haired guys eyes switch to me and I saw a smirk on his face. I had a very bad feeling about this.

The woman launched herself at Gregory making him stumble backwards. "It's me Gregory. It's me Marie." She squealed. I gasped. Oh my god. Gregory was still for a moment then he snaked his arms around to her back and held him tight to her.

"This cant be happening." He breathed. Marie laughed. "It is. I finally have found you after all these years." I was amazed that this was happening. What a coincidence? Suddenly I felt a hand snake around my waist and I looked up. It was the black haired guy.

"Isn't that cute. True love." He whispered in my ear. What was with vampires and getting all up in my business? Did I have a sign on my back that said, "Mess with the poor human or something?

"Yeah, um can you let me go?" I said loudly trying to get Gregory's attention but he was too happy at the moment to notice the danger I was in. He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss along my neck. "Why don't we get more…acquainted?"

There was two ways that question could be classified and neither of them looks good from where I was standing. I struggled but his grip was too strong. "Gregory." I called nervously. He didn't hear me. The guy started to pick me up.

"Gregory I need a little help here!" I called a little louder. Nothin'. "GREGORY HELP ME!" I screamed. That got his attention. The guy was already running with me. The long haired guy wasn't far behind. I was thrown over his shoulder like some caveman bride and I wasn't enjoying myself.

Gregory finally got his head together and ran after us. The guy was tackled to the ground and I fell into a tree hitting my head, again. If it wasn't a concussion by now I would be surprised.

Gregory was on top of the other guy now trying to tear his limbs off. He needed help. Marie cam out of nowhere and started to yell at the other guy who just watched on with what I assumed to be was boredom.

This was all starting to be terribly repetitive until I heard a low growl come from across the small clearing. Oh great I thought sarcastically. What now? A giant puma would put this picture just right.

But it wasn't a giant puma it was a sandy colored wolf flanked by two other wolves. All vampire activity stopped dead. I would have laughed but all I got out was a loud groan of pain.

The wolves' eyes darted to mine. I tried to smile but I think it came out as more of a grimace. "Took you long enough." I grumbled standing up carefully. Seth was immediately at my side. The other two went to the vampires. Marie and Gregory stood together.

"Seth, I want to introduce you to my friend Gregory Smith and his wife Marie. Gregory this is my fiancé Seth." Gregory nodded. "Are you okay Lin?" he asked moving forward to steady me.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down a moment. I fell to my knees then on to my back. I looked at the big brown eyes of the love of my life that was still in wolf form. "I love you, but I think I'm going to take a nap now." I slurred.

I closed my eyes and surrendered to the darkness.

I woke up angry. That was the second freakin' time in two days that I passed out. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah, I was surrounded by magical creatures. My head was killing me s I sat up. I looked around the room and saw a slightly snoring giant in a uncomfortable office chair.

I was in a hospital of course. I gazed at Seth. He was so handsome. I can't believe I was so lucky to meet him. I knew a meteor crashing through the door wouldn't wake him up so I was extremely surprised when I sighed and his eyes snapped open.

"Lin, oh my god Lin. You're awake. Oh god." He said that a few times. His warm hand was on my cheek. I covered my hand with his and reveled in the warmth I had missed so much. 'I love you. I love you so much." I breathed. I inhaled his scent, remembering and feeling so happy to be here.

"I love you too baby. God, I missed you." Seth leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips. But I wasn't going to let got. My other hand went around his neck and made him stay. I have been deprived of his kisses for two days. I was going to make this count dammit!

I deepened the kiss and he responded happily. When we both came up for my air my heart monitor was going crazy. We were lucky a nurse didn't come in at that moment screaming murder.

"Wow, I really, really, missed you." He grinned. I smiled and kissed him again. After that I ran my hands through his hair and rubbed my nose against his. "How long was I out for?"

"A day. They tried to get me to leave but I had an inside man." He chuckled kissing my fingers. I was about to ask who it was when the door opened and a vampire walked in. I barely flinched. "Hello Lin, I'm Dr, Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

I nodded. "So you're the persons that's been taking care of my brother for the past twelve years." I smiled. He laughed and nodded. "He is quite a hand full." He agreed.

"I am not." An all too familiar voice said. Emmett walked into the small room. "Emmett I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't want to lose you again. I love you." I blurted out all the things I've been thinking about for the past tow days.

He moved closer. Seth stepped back. "I love you too little sis. I forgive you, but I want to say I'm sorry for saying your not ready for marriage" he shot Seth a look. "You have lived a lot in seventeen years and I see that mom and dad aren't really that responsible and I just want someone there to take care of you and I see that Seth is that kind of guy."

I beamed at him. "Thank you Emmett. Can you tell Rosalie that I'm sorry I've been such a rude little pig to her? I want to be nice to my brothers love of his life." He laughed. "I'll pass on the message. See you at home sis." He kissed my forehead and then left.

Carlisle was checking my vitals. "I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow. One ore night of observation and I'm sure you'll be fine." I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle."

He left Seth and me alone in the room. He had drug his chair so it was right next to my hospital bed. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Seth, who was absent mindedly playing with my engagement ring, looked up.

"Well, that one bloodsucker that was with the red head filled us in on the story. I wanted to kill him." He growled. "But he was going to bring you back and you called him your friend so I let him go. He said his going to get in contact soon. The other guys beat it when Paul snapped off one of the guys arms."

I grimaced. "Pleasant." I said sarcastically. I looked back into Seth's eyes. "Missed you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I missed you too." He leaned his head against mine and we stayed in that position for awhile.

"Oh yeah the guys are throwing us an engagement party in a couple days. It's down at first beach. The bloodsuckers aren't going to be able to go though." I shrugged. "I don't think they would be comfortable anyway."

"Probably not. Your brother will probably try to surprise you with something though that I can't do." I scowled. "How can you not invite the groom?" he laughed. "I don't know but they'll figure out a way."

"That's okay. I just want to lay here with you for the rest of my life." I breathed leaning into him more. He smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

I yawned. "Remember to be here when I wake up." I slurred. "I know." He kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lin"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!!

2 1/2 years later

I sat on a fold out chair in a white tent hyperventilating. I swear I was about to have a heart attack. My hands were shaking and I think my brain was going to explode. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I murmured looking at the floor.

"Lin, are you okay?" Rosalie asked peeking her head into the tent. I smiled at her. "I think I'm going to puke." I confessed. She smiled and came over and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful. You should be happy, Seth is going to go wild." I smiled at her in thanks and went over to the full length mirror in the corner.

It was my wedding day. I should be happy right? I'm happy, but that doesn't mean that I'm supposed to be calm. And besides I'm a drama Queen so I should be throwing tantrums and all that.

I looked at my refection searching for any imperfections. My hair was twisted up into a diamond studded clip, courtesy of Emmett. I had small ringlets of hair on both sides of my face and soft pink flowers in my hair.

My dress was strapless with a pink flower embroidered top. The bottom poofed out and was also embroidered. The dress itself was a bright white.

This was all paid for by Emmett, I told him no but he said since my parents had wanted nothing to do with me after they found out I was engaged he was my family and the brides family pays for the wedding.

I just laughed and took the gifts. My bouquet had pink roses, and baby's breath. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I clutched the bouquet so hard I thought I was going to break the stems.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. God I could so use a paper bag right now. Maybe I could just tell Seth that we could just live together for the rest of our lives. Who needs commitment?

I laughed at myself, I was so going crazy. Well, I was already crazy so I don't exactly know what's wrong with me.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked walking into the tent. I shook my head fiercely and he chuckled. "I can't believe you're nervous. This from the girl who screamed in front of the whole cafeteria that you were having my baby?"

I giggled. "You know you look pretty handsome in a tux big bro."

He flexed which made me laugh more. He was always the perfect person to get rid of my nerves. "I can do this."

"Okay follow me m'lady." He held out his arm for me and I took it. We walked out of the tent and came to stand behind a short line of people.

As if on cue the music started up, but it wasn't the same boring music, no way! I would think you would give me more credit than that. It was "He Loves You Not" by dream. I heard the appreciative laughter from around the corner.

The first one to go down the aisle was Claire, she was Quills imprint. She was five now and looked so adorable in her cute little poofy, pink dress. She was the flower girl/ring bearer.

Next was Seth's best man, Brady, a new werewolf and Rosalie. I was right she was a great friend. She was actually my best friend and my maid of honor. I think Emmett was just glad that we weren't trying to kill each other anymore.

But at the moment it looked like Brady and Rosalie were going to kill each other. They both had their noses scrunched up and were glaring at each other. Well that's what you get for putting a werewolf and vampire in close proximity.

"I swear if you guys ruin my wedding I will tear you both limb from limb and don't think I can't." I hissed knowing they could hear me.

They straightened up and smiled weakly turning the corner.

Last but not least was Emmett and I. I took in a deep breathe and turned the corner with my brother. I caught my breath when I saw the sight.

I wasn't able to see what my own wedding was going to look like earlier because Seth wanted to surprise me. And I'm glad he did it too.

We were on the cliffs at First beach. The sun was right across from me and Seth was illuminated by it. He looked like an Angel, my Angel. I mouthed the words to the song as I walked down the aisle.

Seth wouldn't take his eyes off me. His gaze was so intense I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It was full of love and adoration. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Seth Clearwater.

We came to a stop at the front. "Who gives away this woman?" the priest asked. Emmett said something but I was too distracted by Seth to hear what it was.

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand and then it was replaced by a warm one. I squeezed Seth's hand and he grinned down at me.

While the Priest started the ceremony I took this time to check out my audience. I almost laughed out loud.

My side of the chairs looked like it was full of super models. It was all vampires and they were sparkling in the sun. The Cullen's were there but there were also two newly weds in the back.

I smiled at Gregory who was holding Marie's hand tight in his. He blew me a small kiss and I giggled. He was such a flirt, even at my own wedding. But it was purely friendly, he had the love of his life and I had mine. But that didn't stop Seth from getting jealous, but I always found it funny.

Then I looked over to Seth's side. He's was much more full than mine. The whole pack was there, not counting Seth's parents and Claire's. Some elders had even come but I think that was mostly because they wanted to keep an eye on the vampires. And all of his cousins.

I always thought that was me and Seth, totally different in culture, and back ground but we found each other. Of course we aren't different in personality. When he isn't freaking out over my safety he was the life of the party.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked back to the priest. He gave me the evil eye. "Would you like to say your vows and then put the ring on his finger?"

"Yes actually I would." I said indignantly. Seth chuckled and I turned to him. I took my ring from Claire and held his hand in mine. The ring was huge. It wouldn't even fit in my big toe it was so huge.

"Seth," I started. "I love you. Well why wouldn't I? You're smart, brave, strong, and you've got one hell of a body." This caused a lot of laughter from Seth's side. He glared at them jokingly.

I smiled. "I vow to love you, honor you and give you heart attacks at least five times a day. I vow to give you children and a warm meal. I love you with all my heart and will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

I slid the ring onto his finger. He took my ring next and looked me in the eye.

"Lin, I love you more than you will ever know. You're smart, beautiful, strong, brave and completely crazy." More laughter. "And I love you for it."

"I vow to love you, honor you and keep you from danger. I vow to love the children you give me and cherish those meals you promised. I vow to make you happy and to be there when you wake up. I love you with my whole soul and always will."

He slid the ring on to my finger and kissed my hand. I beamed at him as we turned to the priest again. He was smiling at us.

"Do you Seth Harry Clearwater take Lin Amanda McCarty as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" he said turning to Seth.

"I do." Then the guy turned to me. "Do you Lin Amanda McCarty take Seth Harry Clearwater to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

I pretended to think about it really dramatically making Seth chuckle. "Hell yes!" I shouted, making everyone else laugh. The priest sighed and then gave a wary smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He chuckled.

Seth grinned at me and then picked me up off the ground by my waist and brought his lips down on mine. There was a very loud round of applause and then we broke apart grinning like idiots.

We turned to the crowd after Seth put me down. "May I be the first to announce Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater." Another loud round of applause and wolf whistles. As we walked down the aisle Seth was given high fives and pats on the back.

We went to the tiny tent while the rest of them went down to the beach for the party. I couldn't stop smiling. As soon as we were in the tent Seth crashed his lips own on mine. I felt his smile and kissed his extra hard.

"So Mrs. Clearwater, are you ready for the party?" he asked after we came up for air. I nodded. "Are you ready Mr. Clearwater?" he smiled and grabbed my hand.

I intertwined our fingers as we made the short walk to the beach. When we got there, there were congratulations and more clapping.

There was a stereo system set up and a temporary dance floor. Seth led me to the dance floor for our fist dance. It was dark now so there were tiki torches all along the party.

The song we chose for our first dance was what I had to say was perfect for our relationship.

"Everything" by Michael Buble started playing over the stereos and I leaned into Seth as we started to sway to the music. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth's mom start to tear up.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

I sang under my breath and kept my gaze on Seth. _And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

He smiles at me and I smile back feeling my heart beat faster in my chest.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

"I love you." I breathed.

_And I cant believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

"I love you too." He said bringing his lips down to meet mine.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

We had officially stopped on the dance floor and were making out but I did not care in the least because I was with the one I loved. And I will always be with him. We looked into each others eyes and pulled away.

"This feels like a dream. Will you be there when I wake up?" I whispered.

"Forever." and we kissed once more.

I sighed into his embrace and felt like everything was right. After all that time of not having a family I finally got one, and I wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

**THE END!!**

**A/N: DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT! HAPPY ENDING YAY! SO THAT'S IT. I **

**MIGHT DO SOME OTHER SNIPPETS OF IT SO LOOK ON MYPROFILE FOR **

**SOME MORE STORIES STARRING LIN AND SETH. MAYBE… THANKS FOR**

**REVIEWING AND KEPPING UP WITH MY CRAZINESS!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Sequel alert!

A/n: Hey guys! I have the first chapter of the sequel up! Check it out! It's called "A Werewolf Baby?" So I hope you like it! Please read and review! Every review is unique and special to me!

THANKS!

The joker and i


End file.
